¿Te quieres?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aisha miraba con tristeza la bolsa transparente de galletas, había trabajado tanto para nada. En tan sólo recordar que estuvo en el momento equivocado y escuchando una conversación que no, de sus ojos salían lágrimas. ¿Elsword le dirá algo?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Debo disculparme primeramente. Este fic tenía planeado subirlo desde el 14 de Febrero pero no pude subirlo al no tener mucho tiempo para poder terminarlo. Así que perdón si mi fic sale del contexto del tiempo pero siempre es mejor tarde que nunca._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 ** _Elsword : Knight Emperor_**

 ** _Aisha : Aether Sage_**

 ** _Elesis : Empire Sword_**

* * *

Aisha suspiraba con tristeza en su cuarto. Era día de los enamorados y Elsword no se encontraba. Ese día estaba dispuesta a darle los dulces de cada año y aunque anteriormente no le había podido dar ya que todos se fueron a descubrir su nuevo poder, este día estaba más que decidida a pasar el día con él.

Sin embargo, ella vio algo que no tenía que ver.

 **-¿A quien se lo dará?**

Fue la pregunta que soltó al aire. Se ocultó más entre sus brazos y el escritorio para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. El recuerdo de Elsword con una cajita de color morado llegó a su mente. Sin querer lo había visto acompañado de Elesis, sin querer había visto el dulce sonrojo de Elsword pero sin querer había escuchado esas palabras.

 ** _-¿Acaso será Eve?_**

 ** _-Ella es linda y se que le gustará..._**

Fue lo que había destrozado su corazón y no pudo evitar correr y posteriormente teletransportarse a su habitación. Soltó un agudo gritó antes de alzar la mirada y verse en el pequeño espejo frente a ella.

Su ropa estaba mal acomodada, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas mojadas.

 **-¿Acaso todo este tiempo jugó con migo?**

Fue lo primero que se le vino en mente. Frustrada soltó un grito antes de ver la bolsa transparente frente ella. Tenía galletas en forma de corazón, galletas que hizo junto con Ciel para ese día. Suspiró desanimada antes de subir sus manos a sus ojos y quitarse todo rastro de tristeza.

Pero para su desgracia, era muy marcado en ella. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó la bolsa de galletas. No quería verlas así que decidió aparecer en la cocina de la posada, quería evitar cualquier contacto con alguno de sus compañeros.

Se dirigió a donde estaba el bote de la basura, volvió a mirar su esfuerzo la empeñado y alzó la bolsa transparente.

 **-¿Aisha?**

Esa voz. Congelada, miro a sus espaldas para ver una cabellera roja. Elsword la estaba mirando, aquella mirada, era débil a esa mirada. Pronto, las lágrimas volvieron salir de sus ojos, cosa que alertó a su compañero y caminara con rapidez a ella.

 **-¿Quien te hizo esto?** -Intento tomarla de los hombros pero esta se alejó **-¿Aisha?**

 **-¡Alejate!** -Grito con furia.

 **-¿Quien te hizo esto?** -Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez un poco molesto, sin que ella lo evitará ahora si la atrapó **-¡Dímelo!**

 **-¡Tu eres el maldito que me hizo esto!** -Aisha soltó a llorar antes de pegarle en el pecho para alejarse **-¡Es tu culpa!**

Elsword la soltó confundido, no sabía a lo que ella se refería.

 **-Te vi con Elesis, traias una caja morada en mano y Elesis te preguntó que si le darías algo a Eve** -Ella empezó a contar triste **-¿Acaso todo este tiempo jugaste así conmigo?**

Las palabras no salian de Elsword, se rasco la nuca nervioso y miro a otro lado. Cosa que Aisha lo tomo como su respuesta. Tomó la bolsa transparente con furia y se la avento.

 **-Esto era para ti por este día pero** -Soltó una risita amarga **-Este día no puede ser peor...**

Elsword tomo la bolsa y vio las galletas en forma de corazón, algunas ya estaban hechas polvo. No dejó que Aisha caminara, la puso contra la pared antes de enseñarle la caja que guardaba en su pantalón.

 **-¿Fue esto lo que viste?** -Elsword preguntó, vio el rostro triste de Aisha **-Estas mal entendiendo las cosas Aisha, ¿Acaso no escuchaste toda la conversación?**

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Esto no se lo daré a Eve** -Elsword sonrió antes de acariciar la mejilla de Aisha **-Yo le dije que Eve era linda y que se que le gustaría esto pero no sería su estilo** -Subió su mano con cariño para quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos **-Le dije que había otra chica a quien se lo quería dar, una chica que conocí hace mucho tiempo y aunque tengamos un ánimo de perros yo la quiero mucho...**

 **-Elsword...**

Tapó su boca cuando lo vio arrodillarse. Lo vio con una sonrisita y al momento abrió la cajita morada. Contenía un anillo con una gema azul, del mismo color que sus ojos cuando entraba en esa etapa especial para sacar todo su poder o cuando enfurecia.

 **-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?** -Preguntó sin titubeo alguno, sin nerviosismo en su voz.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, esta vez quería llorar de felicidad. Miro a Elsword a los ojos y volvió a ver el color azul en ellos.

Ella cayó de rodillas y lo abrazó con cariño.

 **-Si Elsword...**

Fue la respuesta final. Elsword feliz la abrazo a su cuerpo y empezó a reír, risas que le fueron pegadas a Aisha. Cuando se separaron, Elsword tomo el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo indicado.

Elsword pero sus frentes con cariño, las risitas de Aisha se habían calmado, ahora seguía lo importante. Alzó su rostro y pego sus labios con los de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el ambiente. Las risas se hacían presentes pero los besos seguían. Aisha se puso a pensar entre cada beso.

Ese día había sido diferente y realmente lo agradecía y mucho.

 **-Ya era hora** -Elesis al fin hacia aparición en la cocina **-Creía que tendría que separarlos pero me alegro que ya hasta se estén besando** -Sonrió con superioridad **-Sólo que tendrán que esperar a después de casarse para tener hijos**

A Aisha se le pintaron las mejillas de un rojo brillante, se sentía tan avergonzada porque la habían cachado y Elsword a su lado sólo reía nerviosamente.

 **-Bueno pero Aisha no ha negado en experimentar un poco ¿No crees?**

Y ante estas últimas palabras de Elsword, Aisha le dio un usual golpe que le dejo más que un chichon en la cabeza.

 **-Lo siento** -Se disculpó ante su ahora prometido.

 **-No te preocupes** -Respondió adolorido **-Fue mi culpa**

Sin embargo, todo dolor se fue al ver a Aisha apreciar con más detenimiento su anillo. Un golpeteo más en su pecho e hizo abrazar a su lado a Aisha. Siempre la querrá a su lado y con el anillo estaba más que confirmado. Con alegría comió las galletas que su ahora prometida le había dado.

Un impulso de alegría llegó a el. 'Prometida' era la palabra que lo hacía más feliz. Y muy pronto sólo sería su esposa, suya.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Es algo corto pero algo lindo. Me gusta mucho escribir de ellos, es que para mi son el uno para el otro._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 11 de Marzo de 2018_**


End file.
